Had enough
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: I could have had it all...but I got to greedy and grabbed to much, to fast...


_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside._

I could feel the coolness of the wall through my shirt...like a knife cutting through my flesh. It stung. But...it made me _feel_. And right now that's all that mattered...right now Miss Honda was paying attention to _**me **_not that stupid cat. All I needed to do was cough a few times and immediately she's to my side, checking for a fever. That left Kyo standing there, glaring at me – that stupid half smile he has just for _her._

_We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

All of that is just a memory though...in the end the Oinigiri has chosen the Neko...and that leaves me out in the cold. But – wasn't I always out in the cold? People called me "Prince Yuki" and had an idiotic fan club for me...but – I didn't really care. Because of them, I was trapped by titles. I _had _to be distant and princely. I _had _to act cold...when all I wanted...just once was to...

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

Eventually _He _will get so greedy he will slip up and make a mistake! Eventually he will fall and I will be there to rise in his ashes. I can see it, he's deteriorating! And it amuses me...greatly. Kyo and Tohru...they can have their little …. moments. Their looks, their glances. That time that he turned into his true self and I saw it – she loved him and he loved her. My heart shattered then, but I did what I could so the two bastards could have their happiness. Let's see how long it lasts. All of them...Akito...Tohru...Kyo...even Ayame! All of them will fall! They will reach out a hand and cry for help and I will not answer! I will walk away! Who would want a broken shell of a used woman? A pathetic hot-headed freak of a man? Not to mention a sadistic near dead bastard and a man who's so feminine* it's like he's a female! Prancing around and making dresses! That's not mans work!

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

A cackle claws at my throat, I can feel it sitting there like a stone – waiting to be released. But...I swallow it down. Like the alcohol that burns my throat, I swallow it and hide it deep down inside. If the laughter was to escape...bad things would surely happen...for _them._...especially Akito...he thinks he can control me in that Special Room. When I can – that will be the first to go! All of the memories, the sights; the smells; all up in flames! FLAMES! GONE! BURNING! BURNING!

...Gone...

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

The floor boards beneath my feet feel like sand. I cannot stand straight on them, but still I stumble forward. Still ever forward I step. A wolf stalking it's prey...a lone wolf, starving and alone...but none the less I still stalk my prey...

In the end we will all fall! I fall and will drag them with me. A human chain falling into the pit of hell.

Now alone, I let the laughter escape. Falling to my knees on the floorboards that feel like sand, I gather myself; hugging my knees close. The whole of the world is just too large for me right now. Wondering the hallways of my home, I've found myself in the kitchen with Tohru and Kyo...the two...it's disgusting! Wrong! Twisted! Sick! He's _kissing _her! And _she's enjoying it! _Just the thought of it turned my stomach! To see it...!?

_Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down._

Hands grip me from behind pulling me up. Pulling and tugging...I don't want too get off the floorboards. My gaze is locked on the two in the kitchen. Are they so oblivious, they don't see Hatori and I watching? No – Aaaaah! - I am the only one watching...Hatori is calling for Kyo to help bring me to his office. So shocked from the kiss, Kyo immediately runs over and grabs my arm – that makes me laugh so much! The idiot! He doesn't know what he's getting into! Smashing my head into the wall, I try and rip my arms out of their embrace. Kicking – anything to break away! It's no use...Hatori and Kyo have my arms, Shigure and Haru have come running at the ruckus and grabbed my legs. Cruelly I'm pushed to the ground, Haru's knee in the small of my back – some lover he is! - and I can feel his tears spilling on the back of my neck...I know he doesn't like to see me like this...it consumes him...and it gives me the greatest of pleasures to see this pain...

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

I'd climbed to far, to fast. Fallen from grace, I linger as much as I can on my consciousness. I wanted more, more, more...always more. Is enough ever really enough? Like a kid with my hand stuck in a cookie jar – I've been caught. The cookie jar has trapped me. A bears trap for my greedy fingers.

And...

I deserve this. I _know _I do. All said and done – I am not a wolf stalking my prey. I'm not a phoniex rising from the ashes...I am just a child trapped in an adult body. I want nothing more then to curl up and sleep forever. Let Kyo have Tohru. Let Akito have the rest of them, and I prey it _hurts. _

Just like I do...

Raw; biting pain; it consumes faster then fire...

_Heaven help you..._

Heaven help _them. _I have become one of the Damned...


End file.
